Red Dress Diversion
by Skye
Summary: Yumi finds herself left on the sidelines, but someone's there to pick her up. Yumi/Sissi


**Red Dress Diversion**

It was the last school dance of the year. Yumi stood by herself on the side, observing everyone else. Odd seemed to be enjoying himself with his much-taller companion, a girl whose name Yumi wasn't sure of. Aelita and Jeremy seemed to be oblivious to everything, dancing through their own world of happiness, despite Jeremy's awkward attempt at dancing. They laughed, joked, and flirted. It wasn't something Yumi wanted to see at the moment. She turned over to Sissi, is an eye catching red dress, surrounded by her usual fan club. She observed her dress, both admiring it and hating Sissi for always being so gorgeous. Yumi's mostly plain black dress wouldn't attract anyone.

...But she was the one who told Ulrich that they were to be friends, and that's all. She didn't mean it though. She just wanted the drama to end, so she and Ulrich could just be normal around each other. It had ended, sort of. Ulrich had been more "normal" towards her than ever since he found a pretty girl that he liked. Yumi knew she didn't like it when ulrich had asked her to the dance, instead of going by himself like always. He was happy with her, Yumi noticed, it wasn't just a jealousy ploy. Perhaps she'd really messed up their relationship for good. He was finally happy with someone else, the way he could never be with her. The sparkles on Sissi's dress seemed to grow larger as Yumi tried not to cry. Sissi's gaze wandered toward Yumi, and they both looked each other in the eyes. Yumi looked away, then started to slowly walk towards the door.

"Yumi!" a boy greeted her, stepping in front of her. "What's a beautiful girl like you doing all alone?" he asked.

"Hi William," Yumi said.

"It's really a pleasure to see you. Are you here alone? Oh, don't be embarrassed, I also don't have a date," William said, and began to go on and on.

Yumi managed to get out a "Yeah" and an "Mm hm," but was really trying to send William a message to leave, just leave, she didn't want to cry in front of him, she just wanted to be alone. _Go away, William, just go away._

"Well, well, who do we have here? If it isn't Yumi... And William," Sissi broke into their conversation. "Am I interrupting something?" she asked innocently.

"Well-" William began.

"No," Yumi said firmly.

"Good. Would you care to dance, William?" Sissi asked.

"Um, I kind of-"

"What? Don't tell me you're insulting me by refusing just one dance," Sissi said crossly.

"Of, of course not Sissi. I'd be happy to dance with you," William said.

Yumi was able to escape the room as soon as Sissi dragged William away. She found a corner of the hall, away from the loud music and happy energy that didn't match her own. She sat down in a dark corner, just trying not to think. She should just go home then. She thought she caught a glimpse of something from the corner of her eye, but didn't really mind it. Then the thing came completely into her view, Sissi and her bright red dress. "Here's where you ran off to. Someone's really been missing you."

Yumi had a surge of hope. Could it be that Ulrich really did-

"Yeah, that William is really hung up on you," Sissi clarified.

Yumi rolled her eyes. She didn't mind hanging out with William as a friend, but was not interested in him in any other way. "Yeah, well I don't care for him that way at all," she told Sissi.

"That's kind of obvious. You didn't blink an eye when I tried to get him to change to me. Not like how you used to with a certain person."

Yumi's face darkened. It was obvious who she was talking about.

"He's certainly been having fun with that little blonde," Sissi said wistfully. "It's funny, I guess in the end, neither of us won."

"What makes you think I was competing?" Yumi asked.

"Oh, please. What else are you so sulky about tonight? I know it's not William."

"Yumi?" William's voice echoed loudly through the hall. "Yumi, did you come out here?"

"You really should have let him know you're not interested by now," Sissi whispered.

"I already have," Yumi said through clenched teeth.

"Well, be more forceful next time," Sissi suggested.

"I'm so not in the mood," Yumi whispered back. They heard William's footsteps coming closer.

"Come on," Sissi said, and grabbed Yumi by the hand. Yumi was a little surprised that she went along with her. Maybe it was just that she was in the mood to fight with someone that she went along. She was further surprised as Sissi led her into her dorm room.

"What are we doing here?" Yumi asked.

"Well, if William comes, I'll just tell him to go away because we're having some girl talk," Sissi said.

"Girl talk. There's a place I don't want to go with you."

"Fine, I'll just tell him how much you despise him then," Sissi said as she slipped her dress off. Yumi watched as the dress fluttered across the side of the chair. She then looked at Sissi, only in her slip, now smirking at her.

"It's a shame to take it off. It's a really nice dress," Yumi said.

"Oh, is that a compliment? I'd almost though anything less than an insult would be beneath you," Sissi said.

"I only said it because it's the truth, or else I wouldn't have bothered."

"Hmm, interesting. So you were staring at my dress? Or was there another reason you kept looking in my direction?"

"It was hard not to stare. A little too fancy for just a school dance, maybe."

"That's more like the Yumi I know." Sissi smirked again. "I was just getting comfortable," she continued, kicking off her shoes. "Care to join me?"

Yumi also slipped off her shoes and sat next to Sissi on the bed. "Are you trying to seduce me or something?" she asked.

"Maybe a little," Sissi said, scooting closer to Yumi.

"If you were this lame at it, no wonder Ulrich never fell for you."

Sissi scowled. "What does Ulrich have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Isn't Ulrich what this is all about?" Yumi asked.

"No, Ulrich is a silly little boy I once crushed on. You are a mature near-woman I like right now. What could he have to do with it? He was stupid enough to let us both go... But he's completely out of the picture now."

"So it's like that, huh?" Yumi smirked. It was nice to be wanted, and have someone tell her that right out.

"Yeah... What's with that face?" Sissi asked.

"Nothing..." Yumi said.

"So.. Um..." Sissi began.

Yumi was pleased at the fact that even Sissi could be a uncomfortable. But even though it was Sissi, she decided not to let her squirm. She'd say what she was thinking and what she was feeling, right away. "I'm willing to give it a try," she said. "As long as you always tell me how you really feel. You don't have to dance around your emotions with me,"

"I guarantee, I'll always tell you exactly how it is," Sissi said.

"I believe you," Yumi said. And she did, Sissi was one of the blunted people she knew. It would be a nice change from Ulrich's constant denial. Yumi fell with Sissi to the bed, and they closed their agreement with a kiss.


End file.
